De mí
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: .:Summary:. Elliot y Olivia se dieron una oportunidad cuando él estaba divorciado, pero ¿Qué sintió Olivia cuando supo que Kathy estaba embarazada y era de Elliot? One-Shot Inspirado en la canción de Camila la canción "De mí" pónganla para el ambiente jej


**Nota: Blablablá…Benson y Stabler no son míos y blablablá, disfruten de la historia (:**

**.:De mí:. **

**Summary: Elliot y Olivia se dieron una oportunidad cuando él estaba divorciado, pero ¿Qué sintió Olivia cuando supo que Kathy estaba embarazada y era de Elliot? One-Shot Inspirado en la canción de Camila la canción "De mí" pónganla para el ambiente jeje…**

**Las letras que estén **_**así **_**es el Flashback.**

**Olivia Benson.**

_Nunca había sentido algo así,_

_La vida me mantuvo siempre en paz,_

_Llegaste a abrir las puertas del dolor_

_Y a regalar la soledad._

Había sido su consuelo cuando se divorcio de Kathy.

Había tenido miedo que estuviéramos juntos, y salí lastimada, como siempre.

¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de sus besos? De las caricias que me daba, las palabras de amor… ¿Cómo lo sacaba de mí?

_Tu piel envenenó mi corazón,_

_Dejándome en completa oscuridad_

_Y así en lugar de olvidarte yo,_

_Te fui queriendo mucho más._

_-Kathy está embarazada.-me dijo Elliot desde la puerta y yo me quería morir._

_-¿Qué…que pasara…con nosotros?-logre decir, pasándome los sollozos._

_-Tengo que volver con ella, tengo que hacerme cargo del bebe.-dijo y se acerco para abrazarme pero yo me aleje._

_-Eso no es justo, tal vez Kathy quiera tus abrazos, aunque ya tuvo muchos.-le dije y me fui de la comisaria, me sentía rota y usada por dentro._

Sentía un maldito dolor en el pecho, que hasta me costaba respirar.

Vi todas nuestras fotos y había una que me llamo la atención, parecíamos adolescentes que nos tomábamos fotos besándonos.

_Y ahora estás aquí._

_Viéndome sufrir._

_Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer_

_Para olvidarme de tus besos_

_Y sacarte para siempre de mí?_

_De mi... De mi... De mi..._

_-¡Vamos Liv! Solo una foto.-me decía Elliot._

_-Ell ¿Para qué quieres una foto?-le dije desde la cocina._

_-Bueno, para ponerla aquí en la sala.-me abrazo por atrás._

_-Está bien.-le dije, el sonrío y me beso, aunque mis ojos estuvieran cerrados vi el flash de la cámara, me separe de Elliot.- ¡Elliot!_

_-¿Qué?-me dijo siendo inocente._

_-Dijiste que una foto, más no que nos besáramos para esta.-le reproche._

_-Oh, Liv, gracias, ya tengo la foto.-dijo cambiando el tema, Cobarde._

_Escuche como cerraba la puerta del departamento, seguro fue a revelar las fotos, una pequeña sonrisa adorno mi rostro, era Feliz._

El había prometido que no me iba a hacer daño, y sin darse cuenta, mi corazón se rompió.

El hizo el amor con Kathy como me lo hizo a mí, después de prometerme que no me haría daño.

_Lo supe en el momento en que te vi,_

_Quererte iba a dolerme de verdad,_

_Pero volví a mirarte y comprendí,_

_Que iría contigo hasta el final._

_-Liv ¿Estás bien?-me dijo Elliot._

_-Sí.-le conteste siendo cortante._

_-No parece.-me reprocho._

_-Tengo miedo.-le dije sin pensar._

_¿De qué tienes miedo?-me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla, yo cerré los ojos ante ese acto y suspire._

_-De que…te vayas, no quiero sufrir más.-le dije viéndolo a los ojos._

_-Escucha.-me dijo agarrando ambos lados de mí cara.- Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me iré, y nunca te hare daño.-acabo de decir y me beso._

_-¿Seguro?-me separe de él para verlo a la cara._

_-Te lo prometo amor.-me dijo y me volvió a besar, yo puse mis manos en su cuello acercándolo más a mí, el puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo enrolle mis piernas en su cadera, el lo tomo con una invitación y me llevo a la cama._

_Me recostó en esta, y me quito la blusa blanca que traía, dejándome con mí brasier, el se quito su pantalón y el mío también, mientras me besaba yo le desabotonaba su camisa, el me quito mi brasier y mis panty._

_-Hermosa.-dijo en un susurro y me volvió a besar._

_Le quite sus bóxers y entro en mí, gemí, nunca me cansaría de esta sensación, el se empezó a mover y yo puse mis piernas en sus caderas, entrando más adentro._

_-Elliot.-gemí su nombre y puse mis manos en su cuello para besarlo._

_Me siguió penetrando más, nuestros gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, nuestras frentes tenían sudor._

_-Olivia.-dijo mientras se movía más rápido._

_-Hug…-gemía, mi orgasmo estaba cerca, y el de Elliot también._

_Se movía más rápido y yo lo abrazaba más, quería más de él, quería fundirme si era posible._

_Sentía un nudo en mi vientre, me penetro otra vez y me vine gritando su nombre._

_-¡Elliot!_

_Sentí como él se derramaba en mí y una gota de sudor cayó en mi pecho._

_-¡Olivia!_

_Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, me miro y mantuvimos contacto visual._

_-Te amo.-me dijo._

_-Te amo.-le conteste sin un rastro de miedo, confiaba en el._

_Y ahora estás aquí._

_Viéndome sufrir._

_Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer_

_Para olvidarme de tus besos_

_Y borrar tu nombre de mí?_

_De mi... De mi... De mi..._

Un sollozo escapo de mí boca, todo…los besos, las caricias, los te amo, ¿Como lo sacaba de mí?

_Intente alejarme._

_No pensarte más, no pensarte más._

_Me dolió entregarme,_

_Como nunca... lo hice jamás._

Mire nuestras fotos, me acerque a ellas, las acaricie, y entonces un momento de adrenalina me tomo, ya no quería sufrir, lo mejor sería dejar todo de una buena vez.

_Uuuu..._

_De mí…_

_De mí…_

_De mí…_

_De mí…_

Me dirigí al cuarto, abrí el ropero, saque toda su ropa, la avente por todo el cuarto, las lagrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos.

Quite las sabanas de la cama, no quería nada de él.

Me dirigí a la sala, vi las fotos y las avente todas, no quería nada de él, todo…fue una farsa…sollozos salían de mí boca.

Había vidrios por todos lados, y una última foto…

Cuando nos estábamos besando…

La agarre y la sostuve por un tiempo y entonces…

Se cayó, dejando ver todos los vidrios esparcidos por la sala, una foto rota, un corazón roto…

_¿Comentarios?_

_. _

_((^.)(.^))_


End file.
